


twelve pizzas and the end of my shift

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, pizzaboy!Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"if the pizza man loves them so much, why does he keep slapping their rear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	twelve pizzas and the end of my shift

**Author's Note:**

> it all began on tsukiyamaforthesoul  
> have fun

Yamaguchi wasn’t quite sure how it started as ordering multiple pizzas just to see the pizza guy and ended up with him on his bed, getting spanked by the very same pizza man.

The aforementioned pizza man was Tsukishima Kei; a tall, blond, apathetic man who was undeniably attractive. He wore glasses and his uniform was super cute (Tsukishima, or, as Yamaguchi accidentally called him, Tsukki, smelled of the pizza place because he had just gotten off his shift) on him, with the black complementing the boy’s pale skin. His hat was thrown somewhere on the floor, along with his own pants.

He was bent over Tsukki’s lap, the blond kneading his ass gently before giving him a hard slap with the palm of his hand. A jolt ran up and down his body as it had the first few times he was spanked, the shock coming quickly after gentle hands had been in the same spot. He still wore his lilac briefs, though, so it wasn’t as bad as it could be if it were skin-to-skin.

But, of course, after he thought about it, Tsukishima’s long, thin fingers began to tug on the purple fabric, pulling them down around Yamaguchi’s knees. His fingers were cold, he realized, when they touched his ass once more. The brunet shivered and slowly moved his arm and hand to make contact with Tsukishima’s crotch. Two layers of clothing were separating his hand and Tsukishima’s growing erection, but Tsukishima currently ignored the hand and spanked Yamaguchi again. This time Yamaguchi hadn’t expected it, but, _oh_ , it felt good.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whined as he grinded the palm of his hand down on Tsukishima’s crotch. The latter pushed his hips up slightly to meet him halfway, and spanked Yamaguchi’s other cheek. He could feel where the taller man’s hand met with his own skin, as it stung slightly after impact. It wasn’t anything too rough, though. He was sure both of them were enjoying it.

“Tsukki-” Yamaguchi was going to complain, but before he could start his sentence, cold fingers were pressed against his entrance. A gasp escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, his body relaxing as the fingers rubbed around his asshole, pushing down as a symbol of teasing. The tip of the blond’s finger barely even entered and Yamaguchi was already craving more.

His hand was almost massaging Tsukishima’s cock through the black pants, and Tsukishima was slowly shifting so Yamaguchi couldn’t reach him and so he was sitting in between Yamaguchi’s legs with his ass up. _Oh_ , Yamaguchi thought, _what was he going to do now_?

Well, Yamaguchi expected the man behind him to finger him. That idea went down the drain when something wet met with his ass. Tsukishima’s tongue, Yamaguchi thought, shocked, albeit pleasantly. The sensation of Tsukishima’s tongue rolling against his asshole had him squirming and rocking back to fulfill his desires. It wasn’t quite enough to make him cum and it bugged him because, _oh, god, it felt so good_.

Yamaguchi reached under himself and proceeded to stroke his cock, precum just barely drizzling out from his erection. But, as he did so, another surprise hit him. Literally.

Tsukishima was spanking him again. “No touching yourself,” he murmured in a gravelly voice that made Yamaguchi want to hear him talk more, whisper dirty things in his ear, and most importantly, moan. It would deeply satisfy him.

Yamaguchi rolled his hips back, hands gripping the couch cushion beneath him as Tsukishima tongued at his hole, cold hands keeping a light grip on his ass as he kept it spread. The sounds he heard were so… lewd…. Of course, it wasn’t like Yamaguchi wasn’t whimpering and moaning for more. But, as he discovered, the noises Tsukishima’s tongue make were nothing in comparison to what it felt like. He could feel everything he did with his tongue; how he just barely dipped it inside of him when he knew Yamaguchi was starting to become more sensitive. It was fascinating, knowing Tsukishima could change how he worked just by noticing the other’s body language and how it changed.

Sometimes, when Yamaguchi wasn’t expecting it, Tsukishima would spank Yamaguchi once more, or maybe with a different hand. He was exploring what he looked for in his sex life, and he was definitely finding it. He liked it a little on the rough side, and he liked the teasing aspects, too. It spiced it up and he was learning what he was and wasn’t into.

Soon enough, Tsukishima had started denying Yamaguchi’s orgasms, wrapping his lithe fingers around the base of the brunet’s cock. The pressure was rapidly building and Yamaguchi was almost crying, in need of release. He was panting and squirming and waiting for Tsukishima to be nice (though that was probably impossible at this point) and let him come. Yamaguchi had his eyes closed when Tsukishima finally pushed a whole finger into him.

The feeling was great and it was needed, but at the same time, it only added to the increasing pressure that he felt. He needed release, so badly.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cried out, back arching as he struggled to keep his composure (as if he had any left). “Fuck, please,” he gasped as another finger was added, “ _please let me come, Ts-Tsukki!_ ”

But the blond refused to follow any request given by him. “I’ve done enough for you today, Yamaguchi,” he murmured, stroking his inner walls slowly. He was already pressing against his prostate with his long fingers, making Yamaguchi’s eyes water in pleasure and in neediness. Sobs were getting ready to claw their way out of his throat if he didn’t get to come soon.

Tsukishima continued this pattern of adding and removing fingers as he pleased, so much that Yamaguchi was actually crying. It felt so good; he needed Tsukishima to just let go of his cock; he needed to come. Every time it felt like Tsukishima’s hand was loosening its grip, he was really just readjusting where it was placed, and oh, fuck, Yamaguchi couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cried, hands pulling on the arm of the couch, “ _please_!” He continued to beg as tears rolled down his face, leaving salty trails behind. Sobs finally rolled off his lips smoothly, like they had planned this all along.

Apparently, the begs and the legitimate crying was enough to make Tsukishima kiss Yamaguchi’s spine, pull his fingers out of the boy, and let go of his throbbing erection. Yamaguchi continued to whimper and cry as he let himself ravish in a long-awaited release. Tsukishima watched, clicking his tongue and looking down at his large erection that had grown since Yamaguchi had last felt.

To Yamaguchi’s surprise, Tsukishima was sweet with aftercare. He had picked the shorter one up and took him to the bathroom, where he washed the boy off in the tub. He knew his legs probably felt like jelly despite not being penetrated due to experience with other guys. It was cute, almost, to see Tsukishima care for him. By the time Tsukishima laid a nude Yamaguchi in bed, it was already late into the evening and Tsukishima didn’t feel like trying to catch a train; instead, he slipped into bed beside Yamaguchi, an arm casually wrapped around his waist like it was normal.

“If you wanted to have sex so badly, you should have just told me instead of ordering twelve pizzas.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this in 3 hours, starting at 3 am. i dont play around.


End file.
